


Letter

by NaraEragon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Humor, Love Letters, M/M, Original Character(s), Truth or Dare, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraEragon/pseuds/NaraEragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rengar received a letter from his rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hate Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502945) by [DeeDee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDee/pseuds/DeeDee). 



> This fic is inspired by Hate Me by DeeDee, a Harry Potter fanfic.

Rengar was preparing his weapons and got ready for another hunt, suddenly something sparkled in his vision and he saw a letter pinned on the ground near his foot which startled him. Looked closely at the purple light glowed from the letter, he saw no name of sender or address, only his name as the receiving place. He picked it up with doubt and started examining if there were any traps or charms. When he found nothing dangerous in it, he let out a sign and opened the letter, the purple light vanished as he ripped off the envelope.

 

Opened the purple envelope and had a look of the careful calligraphy of the sender, somehow he felt a familiar aura came from the letter which proved that this letter was from someone he might knew, but he definitely never saw this handwriting before. Well, he never received gifts or letters from anyone exactly. Curious filled his mind, he pulled out the letter and started reading, hoped he could find someone responded for this.

 

_Dear Rengar,_

_I have no idea what have got into my mind to write you this letter._

_It seems that at some point in my life, I have begun to realize that my life, revolves around you. You are the only thing that will never change I have ever met in my life. You know, our existence - the Void creature, bring only terror and fear to this place's residents, but not you. You are different because you don't look at me the same way as they do. Even though you contemplate me as some prizes of your goal, at least you see me as a match rival. At least I can approach you in a physical way._

_This sound crazy but I like you for not treating me like the other have done._

_You may unforeseen to this but I was just a child born in a harsh environment and grew with an unpredictable speed. I was totally fresh and innocent, to this world's operation. I was used to be afraid of dying in this chaos realm. Afraid I would die in useless and boredom, but you have come to me and changed my point of view, made me excited. You were the first one helped me gain lots of things I need and unneeded to continued to become stronger, to defeat you. You were also the reason that I saw this world worth to exist. You had become my first and final purpose of life._

_But time makes everything change, you know that, Rengar? No one is an exception even the Void, especially when you get someone interfere directly to your life. You may tell that I'm mad, because at some point when I ever think of defeating you, what will I do then? If I have any other purpose to continue? Or just simply wander in no where? I realise that I want to see you every minutes everyday of my life and that desire keep getting more intense and hard to control. Or maybe I've already mad when I can't see you for just a second._

_Only want to see you, nothing more. Like there is a hole in my chest and you are the missing part. Gradually I want you, reality, need you in front of me. I don't even know what I'll become if someday you disappear from me, or die right under my eyes._

_It take me a long time to look back at everything since we first met, truthfully, you were tough and handsome, couldn't say that I'm not attracted to your beauty of wildest. So close to approach but so far to touch. An untouchable figure._

_I was used to wonder why our fate must turned out like this, if it possible for we not become rival. I think not, because of you. It was bitter, that first time we faced, and I resented you for it. There were lots of things I wanted to ask you and I was denied everything. You struck off every chance we had to at least, a normal conversation instead of fighting. It was no longer just you and me, you belonged to the hunter's life but not me._

_Rengar, I wanted to ask why that day you must appeared before me, couldn't we just become strangers and never knew each other. I wanted to ask why you must became someone I couldn't stop thinking about even in my dream but also locked me in a deadlock. These feelings grew because of you, the unborn desire just to understand you were crushed into pieces from the moment you attacked me._

_You said I was your most desire and prize, I'm glad but also furious. You were such a liar, because your life existed not just only me, there were others! I was in rage and wrath when seeing you with others. Sometime I really wanted to rip this hateful bond off, there were many stronger target out there not just only you, but then again you hesitated me by claiming "I was your and only yours to kill". In that case I'll do the same, I'll kill every single one that dare to approach you because you were mine to fight!_

_Even so I can't deny the truth that I was jealous of that woman who could be closed to you. It wasn't her fault, yes but I couldn't help it, you didn't have that hateful look when it came to her like you did to me, did you? Apparently if it came to fight, the result was still the same. You never have any different thoughts when you look for me._

_But I'm getting used to it, so I'll say the only thing I want right now is your attention, just me. That pride, that machete, that look, only me can see it. If fate has mercy when we finish this fight, I hope you can look at me with another eyesight, not hateful one. A soft one, maybe?_

_I want you, just this time, fight me serious one and for all. Or else stop thinking about taking my head and put it on your messy collection._

_Stop fighting me and I'll stop fighting you._

_I don't want you answer to this letter, and I've decided not to say these again. This is the only and last, you've already made your choice._

_You stole my heart. And I just wanted to steal one minute of your._

_Only yours to defeat,_

_Kha'Zix_

 

"Rengar, you are called to..." The summoner's words was never completed because of a roar.

"Fuck the fight! I'm out!" The pridestalker stomped out of his cabin and disappeared in the wood, no one had ever seen him this angry before.

 

\-----  
Few minutes ago...

 

A bunch of drunk Void creature gathered in a circle in the main room, with a bottle of high cheese wine got from Cider's basement spinning in the middle.

 

"Now, your turn Kha, truth or dare?" asked Rek'Sai.

"Daaaaaaaaaa......re." answered Kha'Zix, giggling.

"Alright then," hic "I daaare you to write the Pridestalker" hic "a love letter. Aaaand" hic "make it sound believable."

"Whaaaat? You crazyyyy Rek??? He's gonna kill me!"

"He gonna kill you anyway, Kha." hic "Make it a bit quick is more grateful." added Vel'Koz, rolling on the floor and laughed hysterically.

"He definitely think" hic "I'm crazy. Think of it" hic "what kind of rival will do that." Kha'Zix started laughing.

"Daaare is a dare, Kha. Don't you deny it." Malzahar snickered.

"Okay, okay, I'll write." hic "Just give me a damn page and pen." Kha'Zix giggled "I assure you he'll surprise to death when he knows I can write."

 

They howled with laughter, very few champions knew that Cider had turned the Void creature into humanoid.

 

"Now, what should I write here? I think of you all the time, your form fill my mind, your eyes like a sapphire and amber combine together and your silken fur is as white as snow?"

"Ewwww, no! Tell him you jealous of Nidalee!" said Cho'Gath.

"Say you want to snog him." chipped Vel'Koz.

"Say you are his soul mate!" screamed Kassadin.

"Say you take pictures of him and frame it and stare at it everyday!" excited Malzahar.

"Say you wanna fuck him!" cried Rek'Sai and they all exploded in excitement.

"Okay, okay, I know!" said Kha'Zix "I know what to write. I'm gonna make some work like I'm fascinated or even obsessed with him." He giggled with encourage laughter from them.

 

Outside the room where Kog'Maw was covered from the last conversation by Cider.

 

"Sensei? What are they talking? Why won't you let me hear?" asked obscured Kog'Maw.

"Aiye, it's just something children shouldn't hear." smiled Cider "Take a note Kog'Maw, never drink alcohol or you be worse just like them." She took his hand and started leaving. She turned her head back to look at the closed door "I'll do they a favor. This is gonna be fun."


End file.
